High School Shinobi!
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: When you are given an oppurtunity to go to school, not have to worry about academics, meet hot girls, hang out with your best buddies and get in more scraps then you can count; would you take it? If your dreams and goals all vanished before your eyes; would you start over? Naruto would! Don't give up! He just has to make sure Tsukune doesn't get eaten! Easy right?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Wake up! I got accepted!" Came a shout.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to listen to what was happening. His head lifted itself off of the soft pillow as he looked out his window.

He had left it open the night prior. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pulled himself from bed and headed to the window.

"What the hell Tsukune!?" Naruto shouted back out of his window.

"Bro! We need to celebrate!"

"What the hell man! I just got accepted to Hinozama high like a month ago! I need to sleep in today or I'll fall asleep on the bus!"

"That's not important right now! I just got accepted into Youkai academy!" Tsukune shouted through the window.

'Youkai academy? Never heard of it. Now I'm interested!'

"Alright Tsukune! Tell me about this Youkai Academy!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" some unknown person shouted.

A tick mark formed atop his forehead. Some bastard out their just told him to shut up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto went back into his room, heaved his bed over his head, and chunked it through a wall, smashing into a house.

It resonated with a loud thud. He had anger problems, but it didn't affect him any, just the people around him.

Naruto walked back up to the window to see a heavily sweating Tsukune standing there, too scared to move.

"Continue!" Naruto yelled.

"OH! Ummmm…. I don't really know anything about it, sorry." Tsukune said, nervously.

'He doesn't know anything about it? Now I'm really interested!' Naruto thought to himself.

'On one hand I'm going to the top Japanese Secondary school in the Nation. But Youkai academy has a much cooler name, and I'm honestly only continuing my education so that I can better understand this non-ninja inhabited world.' Naruto thought long and hard to himself.

He was fairly new to this world, having only been here for three years. He understood the customs pretty well because they weren't too different to Konoha on a civilian basis, but technology and entertainment were pretty rockin!

"HEY UNCLE BEE!" Naruto yelled into his house.

"YO WHATUP YOUNGE BLOOD?" Bee shouted back through the house.

Killer Bee had been better integrated into this world through the use of streaming Hip-Hop music from the internet. He had finally found a culture that he could relate to and enjoy.

"IVE DECIDED TO NOT GO TO HINOZAMA HIGH! I'M GOING TO YOUKAI ACADEMY!" Naruto screeched.

Tsukune's eyes widened. Could he just do that? Well he shouldn't have been too surprised. Naruto could practically do whatever he felt like, because of his super human abilities and great skill in cheating in everything he does.

"SOUNDS LIKE THE SHIT DAWG! GO LIVE YA LIFE HOMIE!" Bee shouted back.

"I'm going to Youkai Academy!" Naruto shouted jumping out of his window, two stories down and onto the concrete.

"H-H-How are you going to be able to go?" Tsukune asked.

He already knew about Naruto's Ninja abilities when they were younger. Naruto just flat out told him. At first he thought the young blonde to be crazy, until the very same boy multiplied himself into another thousand.

"Do you have your acceptance letter?" Naruto asked.

Tsukune removed his back pack and pulled out a slip of paper that read 'You have been accepted to Youkai Academy.'

Naruto took it from his hand and held out his other. With a poof, an exact duplicate appeared in his hand.

"Here's yours back." Naruto said.

Tsukune smiled at his friend. He then looked down at what Naruto's clothes, which consisted of frog decorated underwear and a pair of spirally knee high socks.

"N-Naruto! Y-Y-Y-"

"What?!" Naruto asked.

He looked down at his attire and noticed the state he was in.

"Ohhhhhhh…" He snapped his fingers clothes appeared over his person.

He wore a black overcoat, a buttoned up white shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black slacks, a black tie and a black bandana with a swirl in the center. He had tied his headband around his waist to act as a belt.

"Wow…."

"I know… I was up all night deciding on what I wanted to wear! Lookin' good right?" Naruto asked.

Tsukune nodded.

"So when do we get on the bus?" Naruto asked.

He held out his hand and a backpack appeared in his hands, which he slung over his shoulder. He walked past him, like he owned all of Japan.

"Naruto! The bus stop is this way!" Tsukune shouted over to his friend.

"I knew that!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared instantly in front of Tsukune, who almost died of shock. It wasn't like it was the first time he had ever done that, but you could never truly get used to it.

"You comin'?"

"Ninja-teme…."

"HA! Never heard that one before!" Naruto said loudly, slapping Tsukune's back, and knocking him onto the floor.

"Sorry man… I forgot you were a fragile baby!" Naruto said, pulling his friend back up by his collar.

"Whatevs bro! At least if I get in a scrap with a bunch of upper classmen, you can whoop their ass!" Tsukune shouted.

"Damn right I'll whoop some ass! That's what I do best!" Naruto shouted defiantly.

Naruto looked at the road, as if waiting for the greatest thing in the world. It didn't come for a while.

"When does this bus come anyways!?" Naruto asked.

It was much brighter out now, so they could see much better.

"It comes at one." Tsukune told him.

"When is that?"

Tsukune looked at his watch.

"Now." As if on cue, a bus drove right in front of them.

"You two kids looking to go to Youkai Academy?" The eerie bus driver asked.

"So what if we are?" Naruto asked.

"Get on…" The driver ordered.

"Well I'm officially terrified." Tsukune said, following the blond onto the seats.

"Bro… This is going to be FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Whatever bro…" Tsukune said, sitting in the back with the blond Shinobi.

The bus began to take off as they looked out the window to the slowly blurring road. It was like a color show to Naruto. Usually when he reached speeds this fast, he never got to notice the ground next to him. Looking forward wasn't as cool as looking next to you, but it was much safer.

"What do you think is so cool about this school?" Naruto asked.

"On the flyer it said it was a place for the people to get integrated into modern society. Don't really understand who that could help with besides you Naruto." Tsukune said truthfully.

"Me still having to get integrated?" Naruto put his hand under his chin and rubbed it in between his pointer finger and thumb.

"I guess. But even I understand things pretty well for only being here four years. Why would other people who have lived in Japan their whole life have to 'get integrated into Normal society?'" Naruto asked.

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders, not really caring in all honesty.

"So what time is school going to be over, cause Uncle Bee's making Ramen tonight!" Naruto asked.

Tsukune rubbed behind his head nervously and began to look out the window.

"I forgot to tell you… Youkai academy is a…." He tried to find a way to tell him, but found all of his courage sapped from him.

"A what?"

"A B-b-b-b-boarding School…"

Naruto looked at him for a moment, then at the bus driver, then back at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellular phone.

He began to dial in a number. He placed the phone to his head, waiting for the thing to speak back to him.

"Hey uncle?... Yeah Whatsup! Hey I won't make it to dinner tonight….. Cause the school I'm going to is a boarding school….. Yeah I know right!... Hey I got time off on breaks, so I can come visit then!... Don't worry, Kurama can teleport to me when he finds out I'm gone!... Yeah I know he's dumb sometimes, but he's not retarded….. Alright, peace out uncle." Naruto spoke into his cell, and then closed it shut.

"We were going to have ramen tonight! This school better be something, or I'm going to flip a lid!" Naruto said angrily.

"Don't worry kid. Trust me when I say, this school really is something." The bus driver spoke eerily.

"_Naruto._" Tsukune whispered into the blonds ear.

"_What?_"

"_Why are his eyes glowing?_" Naruto took a look at the bus driver's rear view mirror, making out the glowing eyes that Tsukune had spotted. Naruto really hadn't been paying much attention. He just thought that he just had interesting eye coloration.

"_Dunno._" Naruto leaned back in his seat, as did Tsukune.

He continued to wait for the bus to get their.

"Hey bus driver!" Naruto shouted after five minutes.

"What do you want kid?"

"Are we your only stop?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Why; are you getting bored of waiting? Cause were almost there." Naruto sighed happily.

"Thank Kami!" Naruto shouted in glee.

This surprised the bus driver because he hadn't heard a reference to a god of that age in a while. It was a very old Human religion that had all but disappeared in the 1300s. Monsters weren't religious, so they didn't detain anything like that. Who was he?

"I-I-Is that a t-t-tunnel?" Tsukune asked, looking at the dark hole appearing in front of him, unable to control his fear. It was a fear of the dark in which he got when he was younger and out on his own.

The bus then went through into the darkness. Naruto stiffened.

He felt Chakra seep from the walls, as if trying to move them somewhere. It was weird, and he didn't like it at all. He could tell there was some seal work in play, and he had a hunch it was average sealing at best.

'If these are seals, I could make better ones with a pencil.' Naruto thought to himself.

They soon exited the tunnel, only to be greeted to a very strange world. To their left was an ocean of red. Something not even Naruto had ever heard of.

"Woah…." Tsukune muttered.

If he had never met Naruto, he would have probably been having a seizure, but right now, he was only a slightly panicking.

"This place seems to be pretty awesome… But their aren't any girls…" Naruto muttered to himself.

The scenery was awesome to him, whatever was going on at this school, worked for him entirely. Even the red sky was cool!

The bus stopped at a scarecrow and the doors slid open.

"Be careful at Youkai academy. It's not your typical school." The glowing eyed man spoke.

"Your telling me! Look at that tree stub! It's giving me the look…" Naruto shouted, looking out the window.

"Here's your stop."

"Arigato!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the vehicle's window, not even bothering with the front door. Tsukune would have to take the long way.

Tsukune soon left the bus and was now next to Naruto, staring out at the forest. The path was sketchy, so neither wanted to take the lead. Getting lost in a forest on your first day didn't sound to appealing.

"Well I guess It's just you and me!" Naruto said, showing his leadership skills and taking the front.

Naruto only had one of the two straps on his backpack. His ideology was that one strapping was probably the most useful invention sense the light saber; which he was convinced was real.

The forest was scary and it brought a feeling of Nostalgia to Naruto's stomach. It was like the good old days during the Chuunin Exams. He was half expecting a snake to jump out and eat him right on the spot.

Naruto's Ninja instincts soon kicked in as he heard some form of wheeled vehicular device head right toward both him and his friend.

"Sorry Tsukune." Naruto said.

Before the said boy could react, he was grabbed by his collar and thrown into a flying object that would have hit Naruto.

He crashed onto the floor, stopping himself with his hands. What he didn't expect from landing, was something soft. It felt like pillows underneath his hands. His face went red when a moan could be heard from underneath him.

He looked down, only to see a pink haired girl underneath him. He was holding her ample breasts.

"Getting a little to comfy are we Tsukune?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-No I-I-I-I-I"

"You have yet to let go…."

"AHHH!" Tsukune jumped back in shock, knocking himself onto his butt.

The pink haired girl began to get up off the floor as both Tsukune and Naruto looked intently for any signs of damage.

"Sorry, I'm Anemic and I must have lost focus… Sorry." She had a very innocent high pitch voice.

"Don't worry about it! My friend Tsukune here doesn't mind in the least! Right Tsukune?" Naruto asked.

Tsukune began to turn red as a small amount of blood dripped down his nose.

"Oh no your bleeding! Here let me take care of that!" She said getting up and walking up to the sitting boy. He closed his eyes so as not to look at her panties.

She lent forward and wiped the blood away from his nose. She gave it a quick whiff, surprising Naruto slightly.

'Why would she be interested in how his blood smells? I can sense chakra coming from her, but not a lot… Maybe she's a…."

"No… I shouldn't." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"But it smells so good… I'm sorry but I have to taste it!" She said.

"Huh?"

"You see, I'm a vampire!" She said, and before he could react, she bit his neck.

'Vampire…. Well my friend's dead! Time to head home!' Naruto thought to himself and turned away.

Her fangs popped off, as Tsukune rubbed his neck. It wasn't even bleeding. To top it all off, Naruto was slinking away.

"NARUTO! YOUR LEAVING ME?!" Tsukune shouted out toward his slowly receding friend.

"uhhh….." Naruto had no response.

He hadn't trained in months, so he was very doubtful he could take on a vampire. He heard stories that they could throw the moon if they really wanted to…. Or was that the Juubi? He couldn't remember, he just knew that he was unfit.

"I'm sorry! I'm new and I guess I couldn't control myself! Please don't hate me because I'm a vampire!" The girl shouted, bowing her head in unease.

"A-A-A Vampire? I don't I hate you… I'm just a little…. Nervous! Cause you're a-a-a-a vampire…" Tsukune stuttered out.

"Oh! Well I'm REALLY nice! And I won't hurt you! I promise!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well sense were all friends here! Lets start with names!" Naruto said, now completely behind them, like magic.

The girl bounced in surprise, not expecting to be caught off guard so easily.

"W-Well I'm Moka Akashiya! What about you?" She asked Tsukune.

"Well this is my buddy Tsukune, and my name is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto shouted, now on the other side of them, shocking Moka yet again.

"Sorry about my friend, sometimes he gets too excited." Tsukune said, pulling himself off of the floor. He offered a hand to the pink haired vampire, who took it happily.

"So you don't hate me even though I'm a vampire?" She asked nervously.

"Why would I hate someone for something as simple as that?" Tsukune asked.

On the outside he was accepting things quite well, but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. Was she really a vampire? He was so dead if Naruto can't hold his own. That would be the only thing protecting himself from her if she decided she wanted to suck him dry.

"Awesomeness! Let's all head to school together! Just wait! We'll be the three most epic kids in the whole school!" Naruto shouted out with glee!

Tsukune looked down at his feet, feeling very embarrassed for his friend. Moka smiled. Naruto seemed like a good guy to her. He was just really; animated.

"and maybe…." He looked at the, trying to build emphasis.

"The whole world." They chuckled.

"This school year doesn't seem to be going to bad at all so far!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Hate it or love it? I've wanted to write a Naruto Rosario Vampire Crossover for a while!**

** I'll tell you the pairings right now! NarutoXMizore TsukuneXMoka KillerBeeX (Mystery!) KurumuX(Mystery) ShizukaX(Mystery)**

** If you guess the mysteries you can have a theoretical highfive! Not that you will!**

** Review!**

** And don't forget to read my Naruto Revolution story! It's the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This seems to be a very popular story for just being on for only a couple days. Sorry for not warning you about the OC Tsukune, but I honestly don't like his character very much originally. That's why I mixed up Sasuke's character in my Naruto Revolution story because who in their right mind likes Sasuke? But my Sasuke is way more likeable!**

**On with the story!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting in class. He didn't quite know how he had gotten there, but he had. One moment he was walking to school with Tsukune and their new friend Moka, and then he was in class staring weirdly at this blonde lady.

"Hello class! My name is Shizuka Nekonome! And I will be your homeroom teacher!"

'Good! I didn't miss much.' Naruto thought to himself.

He turned to his left and saw that Tsukune was sitting right next to him, sweating profusely. He wondered why.

He looked back at his homeroom teacher, only to see a tail sticking out of her skirt. Very….. Neko….

"As you all know Youkai Academy is a school for monsters!" Naruto then felt sweat reach his forehead, but he kept a straight face. He couldn't say the same for Tsukune, who was shaking.

'Kami Tsukune….. It's not a bad thing or anything right? I bet there are a bunch of normal people here!' Naruto thought optimistically.

"We need to maintain our skills from hiding from the humans; who can't go to this school; by staying in our human forms. It's against school rules to reveal your true forms!" Ms. Nekonome said.

'Well that doesn't sound good in the slightest, but at least we can play it off, cause I'm not going to another school.' Naruto thought, looking at the hips of a black haired girl sitting in front of him.

"The reason why we have to use our human forms is because humans have taken over every inch of the world! They own all of the schools, all of the stores and just about everything else in the world, so we must learn to coexist with them in order to survive." She said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't understand why we have to coexist with those dirty apes." A large bulky boy on the other side of Naruto spoke.

'Wow…. This place is actually starting to make me feel uncomfortable.' Naruto thought privately to himself.

"We should just gobble them up and have our way with the women." The man child said, his tongue elongating all the way to his chest.

Tsukune began to shiver, fearing for his very life. This guy meant business, and by the size of him, he was unsure on whether Naruto could take him or not.

Naruto on the other hand almost cried. Not from fear, but from laughter. Gobble? Who the hell says gobble? That made his day right their. That guy….

"What are you smirking at Blondie…." The large boy said threateningly.

"Oh my god… hehehe…." Naruto was holding his sides now.

It was like listening to a retarded medieval dark knight, trying to fit into modern times. He fell out of his chair.

"Don't laugh at me!" The boy said getting out of his chair.

This guy was tall, he was about six foot three and his brown hair was slicked back, like he was some form of a playboy of some sort.

"You… hehehe… . said gobble…. Hehehe…. Fag!" Naruto insulted.

He was now on the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore. This giant kid was really something. He was the kind of guy that Naruto just loved to watch. It was like watching a good comedy on the television, or watching people fall off of their bikes. This guy was a piece of work.

"Saizo-san! Sit down! And Naruto-san! Would you please kindly refrain from making fun of your fellow students!" Ms. Nekonome said, trying to place authority in her voice.

It wasn't very intimidating, and it garnered little respect from her students, but they obliged just to humor her. Naruto sat back down in his seat, still smiling. The rest of the class seemed to be smiling as well.

Saizo sat down with a fair amount of hurt pride. He had a scowl on his face, that would forever remain their when thinking of the blonde class mate. He would have to teach him a lesson.

"Now then to answer your question, the reason why is because humans out number us one thousand to one. They may be weak, but their cunning! It's something us monsters cannot risk!" Ms. Nekonome said, trying to defuse any kind of tension that had been set in the room.

"M-Ms. Nekonome? I have a question!" Tsukune stuttered out with his hand raised.

All eyes were on him. Naruto felt worried about his little friend. He went out of his way to raise his hands in the face of potential adversity. Brave, but unneeded.

"Yes Tsukune-san?"

"Let's just say; theoretically of course; that a human snuck into the school? Not that they could but; what would be the plan of action to take in response." Those were probably the smartest, most well thought out words to have ever exited Tsukune's mouth.

"Seems like a legit question to me." Naruto said aloud.

The other students nodded at Naruto's statement. Somehow his making fun of Saizo had gotten him some respect among his classmates. Good thing he had mastered that art after listening to Eminem with Killer Bee when they had first got here. He could spit just as good as the rest of em!

"Good question Tsukune! Well if a human ever were to get inside of school grounds, he or she would have to be eliminated immediately. Can't risk them telling the whole world right?" She said.

'Wow… if they find out Naruto and I are human… Not good.'

'Shit…'

"Excuse me is this Ms. Nekonome's class?" The door had opened and in popped a very familiar pink haired girl.

"Yes it is Ms. Akashiya! Don't worry about being tardy on the first day, but don't make it a habit as well. You can sit next to Aono-san!" Ms. Nekonome said, pointing at the said black haired human in the back sitting next to Naruto.

"Tsukune-kun!" She shouted, leaping across the room and into the surprised boys arms. She squeezed the air out of him as she held him to her breasts.

Naruto looked around the class, spotting a very large amount of jealous eyes, dart toward the helpless Tsukune.

'Kami Tsukune… You're making it hard to have your back right now!'

"Ms. Akashiya! You can socialize after class." Ms. Nekonome said, not being very happy that her first class was being very unruly.

"Sorry Ms. Nekonome." Moka said, getting off of a blushing Tsukune's lap and into her seat.

"Now to begin with…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Tsukune! Class here is so much more fun then class at Hinozama High! Weaved that bullet!" Naruto said.

"Hinozama High? What monster school is that?" Moka asked. She was walking next to Tsukune.

"Uh…. Just your typical monster school…. Hehe…" Naruto said sheepishly.

At this point, Tsukune began to sweat. Naruto was probably the worst bullshiter in middle school.

"O.K.! That sounds like it would have been fun to go to!" Moka replied happily.

'Nailed it…'

'How….'

They continued to walk until they reached a soda machine.

"I'm going to go get me something to drink! You guys want something?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks man!" Tsukune said, somehow calming himself down.

"I'm good as well Naruto-kun!" Moka said.

"Noodles!" Naruto said turning toward the machine.

"Hey Tsukune." Moka said a little softly.

"Moka-chan?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure!"

"Well I think your my first."

'Holy shit…. WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!' He thought strongly.

His face went red as he thought about what had just exited the busty vampire's lips.

"I've never had blood before until I met you." She said, latching on to his neck, and biting down.

'Thank god… I don't even care that she's sucking my blood now.' Tsukune thought happily to himself.

She popped off and blushed. She felt like a pig, but she couldn't help it. He was just so enticing. It was like eating…. She couldn't really compare it to anything she had ever had before. It was nothing compared to tomato juice!

"Hey Honey! How about you quit hangin' out with that loser and hang out with a real monster like myself!" A voice said behind him.

Tsukune and Moka turned toward the source of the noise, to see a lumbering Saizo, standing right their. Students began to show up and surround the three of them. They could smell a brawl a mile away.

"W-we don't want any trouble." Tsukune stuttered out.

"Yeah! So why don't you back off jerk!" Moka yelled.

'I'm a goner.'

"I'm not worrying about you dweebs right now! I've got business with Blondie! If you've got any sense, you'll tell me where he is." Saizo said menacingly, his tongue drooping out of his mouth.

Tsukune was feeling brave. No way would he rat his friend out, even if he got beaten within an inch of his life!

"Who's fighting!? I've got dibs on the guy on the right!" Not if his friend would rat himself out!

Naruto pushed himself though the crowed to get a better look. His face showed disappointment when he saw his friends and that dumb ugly Saizo kid at a stand off.

"False alarm you guys! It's just a loser!" Naruto said turning around with his coke in hand.

The can shattered in his hand. It cost him a soar shoulder to get that damn thing outta the machine. Now he was thirsty and slightly miffed.

"You gotta death with punk?" Naruto asked.

It went cold, as if the temperature in the air had dropped twenty degrees. Many of the observers shivered as they watched Naruto turn toward the bully.

"I'm going to have to show you who's top dog! Nobody laughs at Saizo!" The bully said, clenching his fists.

He charged at Naruto, surprising him with his speed… Or lack there of.

It was like being gunned down by a sprinting oompa loompa. Naruto ducked under Saizo's punch and decided to end it right their and then. His eyes flashed into frog ones.

When Naruto was first learning sage mode, it would take him hours to gather the chakra. Soon the time span halved. Now it was to the point that it could be compared to instantaneous transformation.

Saizo never saw it coming. One punch to the stomach and he was out. He fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto smirked evilly as his frog eyes slitted.

Tsukune released the breath he had been holding and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Naruto still had the upper hand in a fight, even in a monster controlled school. He was safe…. For now.

Moka was shivering. She felt a burst of power completely unfamiliar to her. It was as if Naruto's power was multiplied by one million.

"Nothing to see here!" Naruto said, shooing everyone away with hand waves.

The class dispersed, ready to tell the rest of the residents on the campus about what they just saw. This Naruto guy sure was something.

"Who the hell says gobble anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat in the chairman's office, looking at the scary man. The man's eyes were glowing and he wore white all over.

"So what's the reason for causing such a fuss?" The man asked.

"Well…. He destroyed my coke… That was the only good drink they had in the machine." Naruto explained, as if it were a legitimate reason as to why he had beat up a student.

"Do you think that's a legitimate reason to go around hitting people?" The man asked.

"Well you see…. He actually wanted to fight me first, so I just gave him what he wanted with just a little too much ass whooping for him to handle." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

It was a good comparison in all honesty. Only problem was that the Headmaster didn't seem to care what he thought.

"If this keeps up, I'll have to punish you." Naruto felt cold.

Punishment? He hadn't gotten in trouble in his new life; ever. It didn't seem possible to him to get in trouble with so many ninja skills. Although he wasn't acting very much like a Ninja when he gut checked Saizo.

His head leaned forward in sadness as he thought about it. He didn't want to get in trouble in the slightest.

"Okay." Naruto said softly.

Now he had to be extra careful not to get caught when doing something.

"You may leave now." The Headmaster shooed him off with a hand gesture.

"Peace!" Naruto put his hands in the familiar hand sign and left.

A man stepped out of the shadows. It was the bus driver.

"I don't think that kid is human like Tsukune." The bus driver said.

"I agree… But I don't think he's a monster either."

"You think he might be a boundary being?"

"No… There's something about his power that screams human. But it's that fact that he is human and has those powers is what confuses me. It's almost as if he wasn't born with his powers." The headmaster scratched underneath his chin.

"You think he's a ghoul?"

"No. I think he's something we've never seen."

"Well at least we can be certain of one thing." The bus driver said, pulling out a cigarette.

"What would that be?" The Headmaster asked.

The bus driver took a long drag of his cigarette, inhaling the tar filled fumes and puffing them out after allowing them to rummage though his system for a moment.

"This years going to be pretty damn interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto wondered the school, unsure as to where to go. He had lost his schedule somewhere and he couldn't remember where he had to go.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto heard from a class.

He looked through the window on the door to see a very attractive teacher with large circular glasses and red lipstick. She had brown hair and an exceptional bust.

'Hell yeah!' Naruto thought as he was about to go into the class until he got a glimpse of the board.

There were equations everywhere. He'd never seen anything like it before. It was like death was looking him in the face through the use of numbers and pointlessly placed letters. What the hell was English doing in math anyways?

'Fuck math.' Naruto thought plainly.

He turned and left. He would just pass through the use of cheating and mess with the roll. If ever he was in a class, he would just change the roll and make it so that he was present the whole time and make his grades the highest in the class. Even when the teachers noticed, there was nothing they could do. He was a Ninja for crying out loud.

He once again took to wondering the hallways. This place was a pretty big school, meaning monsters must be a little big in numbers, if this wasn't one of the only schools. The way Moka asked him if his school was a monster school, made him think other wise.

He soon passed a big room. Looked like a gym in his peripherals. Their where kids in there, stretching for some odd reason.

Naruto loved P.E. He was the most athletic person in middle school by a lot. Not a single person could beat him in basketball, soccer, rugby, football, or anything for that matter. He bet he could lead this school to. He smiled.

He swung the door open and began panting to make it look like rushed over there.

"Sorry (Pant) I'm late." Naruto said, using his hands to brace himself on his knees.

"Don't worry about it kid! You made it to time a mile!" A man said with reddish brown hair and white athletic clothes on.

"Call me Kotsubo- sensei!" The man said cheerily.

Naruto smiled and recovered his breathing; which he never really lost. He loved running sprints.

"Alright everyone, we don't have our P.E. clothes yet, so I'm going to take you all outside on the track and we'll see how physically fit you guys are." The guy had a relaxed voice that Naruto didn't mind in the slightest.

Naruto was a good judge of character, but he had a hunch he may be miss judging this guy from first glance.

Every one moaned. It looked like not even monsters liked the mile.

Everyone was on the track very soon at the starting line. They were staggered out.

"Here are the rules. Everyone has to run four laps. I will time all of you." The man said, pulling out his stop watch.

"You guys are going to water fall so when you get the chance, cut into lane one. Don't cut anyone off though. Wait till you're a stride ahead to cut into the inside lane." The man said.

Naruto leaned forward. He wasn't going to try very hard, he was just going to win. Unless monsters proved to be too fast, which actually made his stomach feel a little bit uneasy. It was that feeling you get when your in a real race and butterflies are crashing into you stomach lining.

"You can start on go." Kotsubo-sensei said.

"Runners set….. GO!" He took off.

He was going to just go easy, because nobody was really following him. Seventy second pace would get him a Four Forty. He could run that before he became a Genin.

He heard footsteps behind him. It was some girl with long purple hair. He slowed down ever so slightly so as to run next to her so he could get a better look. She seemed to be straining at this pace, but not like someone who hasn't run before.

He noticed that her form was exceptional. Her arms were bellow a Ninety degree angle and she kept her head facing forward, not worrying about who was behind her.

Soon they reached a curve, she tilted her head and tried speeding up to leave Naruto. He sped up and kept her on the outside. She was running farther then him. It wasn't good if you ran on the outside.

She was good, but she wasn't a pro. She was running all the way in lane two, trying to pass him. The better strategy would have been to run on his shoulder and surge past him at his weakest.

He cut out into lane two, staying their on the straight away of the first lap. Mentally he was clocking himself at a Seventy five second pace.

She took her opportunity and cut into the inside. He smiled at his generosity. Not a good strategy, but who needs strategy when you could get your mile in two minutes flat for days? Unrealistic, but that's how ninja's worked.

Naruto now had a better view of her as they went around a curve. She had blue pupilless eyes and she seemed to have a fondness for purple. She reminded him of someone. He just couldn't quite remember.

"My name's Naruto." Naruto said happily running on the straight.

He wasn't tired in the slightest. She looked at him with surprise, but then turned back to concentrating on the track.

"You're doing pretty good, but your shoulders are getting tight. You might want to drop them. No point running a foot race and your arms getting soar!" Naruto explained happily.

She did so. Her shoulders slumped, trying to relax. It seemed easier now.

"Also, you've got to relax your hands. Don't tighten them up so much or your going to be tight all over." Naruto said.

Her hands relaxed from fists to open palms. She felt looser then ever. This kid really knew what he was doing.

"Were on lap two now, so where going to have to start going negative if we want to break five." Naruto said.

He gestured for the both of them to speed up, and they did.

Their first lap was a seventy five; their second lap was a sixty five. They then ran a sixty four. Their last lap was much slower after they had already lapped everyone on the track. A seventy six was their last one. It put them both right in at four forty, which put Naruto right on his goal time. It may have been a slackers goal, but a goal none the less.

The girl fell onto the ground, panting heavily. She never imagined that she would ever break five, ever. That was incredibly fast for a girl. It was pretty fast for a high school guy to.

Naruto wasn't panting in the slightest. He could do that all day. He looked over at the girl on the floor and walked over to her. He held his hand out to help her up. She took his offer.

"(pant) Thanks." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

She had a sucker in her mouth, confusing Naruto. It was hard to run with something in your mouth. It was a hindrance.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Mizore." She said.

She was blushing slightly, making Naruto get this weird feeling in his stomach. She reminded him of someone, he was sure.

"Thanks for helping me." Her voice was soft and gentle.

He liked her voice. It was very soothing. This made him smile.

"Well that was a pretty good mile Mizore!" Naruto said happily.

"Did you run in middle school?" He asked.

She nodded. She went to a public school. She generally kept to herself, but she made sure to stick with the guys when doing something athletic.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Recreationally. I don't like going to meets because the races took to long." He explained.

She nodded in understanding. Usually meets lasted all day.

Soon everyone else came past the finish line. They were all sweaty and tired.

"Good job all of you! Naruto and Mizore, you did an excellent job!" Kotsubo-sensei said.

Naruto smiled, while Mizore blushed slightly.

"Alright everyone can go and hang out in the Gym until class is over." Kotsubo-sensei told them.

Everyone shuffled into the gym to hang out. Naruto stayed by Mizore. Everyone formed their own little groups as Naruto and Mizore sat in the bleachers.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked.

"Math." She said simply.

"You gonna skip?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. Skip? Why would she skip?

"I was supposed to be in math until I saw what was written up on the board. Dodged that bullet." Naruto said smiling.

"If you skip enough then you'll get absences and fail." She said through her sucker.

"Don't worry about that! I've got super awesome strategies! Nobodies going to fail me!" Naruto said, completely sure of himself.

"Do you think the same strategy could work for me?" Mizore asked.

Naruto placed his hand underneath his chin and rubbed it quizzically. He never thought about doing it with other people. He generally just did it himself.

"Sure if you want!" Naruto said.

The bell rang. Naruto left the class, followed by Mizore.

They wandered around the school and tried to find something to do. Nothing really to do, but they were out of math luckily.

'I wonder what Tsukune is doing right now?' Naruto thought to himself.

He shrugged thee thought out of his head and spent the rest of the day hanging out with Mizore.

Today wasn't too bad of a day at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**So what do you think? I run the Eight Hundred and the quarter in Highschool and will be doing so in college. I run a pretty mean mile too, but I don't like to run it in the slightest. It's not the hardest race, but it gets pretty boring. Hardest races in high school are the half mile, quarter mile, and the three hundred hurdles. **

** Simple stuff. If I get to talking about track, I'm not some chubby nerd on the internet trying to act cool. I kinda know how to run! **

** Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in his new dorm room. He was bunking with Tsukune. He called top because he didn't trust bottom. There was something about bottom bunk that he just didn't like. It was like sitting right next to pure evil.

Tsukune didn't think like he did. He agreed to take the bottom bunk because it was much less of a hassle to jump from the top one. It also was a lot safer. Good thing Naruto was almost indestructible and clearly the fastest of the two.

"Did you do anything interesting yesterday?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had gotten to his dorm really late the night prior and Tsukune had passed out like a sack of hay. Now that they both were awake, they could talk finally. Naruto always liked talking to Tsukune because he was an incredibly good listener. It was hard to find good listeners nowadays.

"You don't even know." Tsukune said.

"Was Moka involved?" Naruto asked.

A smile reached Naruto's lips as he heard the stall in Tsukune's response. He hit it right on the nail! He should have been a fortune teller or something.

"Well yeah…. But nothing inappropriate or anything. But I learned something!" Tsukune said cheerfully.

"Whatcha learn?" Naruto asked.

He heard a sigh from underneath the bed. Tsukune seemed to be thinking heavily. He probably felt very uncomfortable talking about it. Good thing he had such an understanding friend.

"Well?" Naruto was right next to him now, on the exact opposite of him.

Tsukune began to turn white. He had forgotten how fast his friend was. Fastest man alive was his mantra. It was one of the reasons he was never fully comfortable in Naruto's presence. You could never know what the blond would do.

"Well Moka….. She's a lot stronger then what I thought." Tsukune said, sweating slightly.

"Stronger huh? How so?" Naruto asked.

He had a look of confusion on his face. He didn't think Moka could be put on some kind of power scale. She was to sweet and innocent for that. Wasn't she?

"Well when she takes that necklace around her neck off of her; she transforms!" Tsukune said, getting a little more comfortable with the fact he was sharing a bed with another dude.

He was not gay. He didn't have any problems with gays; in fact he was an advocate of their rights and liberties in Japan. He was just easy to make uncomfortable. Just getting a hug from someone; whether they were a girl of guy; made him very nervous and unsure of himself.

Naruto frowned and teleported back to top bunk. Tsukune sighed. He felt a hell of a lot better.

"What do you mean by transforms?" Naruto asked from is own bed this time.

"When she takes the necklace off, her hair turns white and her eyes go red and her 'assets' get bigger." Naruto almost fell off of top bunk after Tsukune said assets.

That had just made his day. He was laughing hysterically now. He felt like his insides where going fall out because of how hard he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune asked.

Naruto couldn't help it, so he started laughing really loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA; Oh my god Tsukune! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsukune frowned.

Why was Naruto laughing so hard? Did he say something funny? He sighed again. He would never truly understand the blond sitting underneath him. Not in a million years.

"Don't say that again please. Phew! That was just too good." Naruto said to Tsukune.

He took a good long breath and stretched out his limbs.

"Well she beat up Saizo." Tsukune said.

"That dick? I thought I put that bum in a coma." Naruto said.

"Well he wasn't and he almost killed me and Moka!"

Naruto was now back on bottom bunk.

"What happened?"

"I pulled off her necklace and then she transformed and whooped his ass so bad that he couldn't move!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah!"

"Gnight!" Naruto said.

He was once again back on top bunk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"To better integrate monsters into human society; everyone on campus has to join a club!' Ms. Nekonome said smiling at her class.

'I hate school.' Naruto thought simply.

No ifs ands or buts about it. School sucked and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to come to any of the classes. Sure he may have needed it. He understood he wasn't the sharpest Kunai in the pouch. He was an idiot on occasions, but he could light a fire from his mouth, kill a man with a single finger and he was one of the toughest guys he knew.

What was the point of school? It was so stupid! He wasn't going to use any of this stuff, and if he did, he wouldn't use it like they wanted him to.

"There are lots of clubs in this school! If you can't decide; then you can come to me and join the newspaper club!" Crickets could be heard.

'Crickets in the middle of the day? This school is the best!' Naruto thought smiling.

"Well today will be dedicated to finding the club you would like to join! So have fun!" Ms. Nekonome said smiling.

Everyone was now gone except Naruto. He was sitting in his desk, thinking of his plan of action. The newspaper club was right there. He hated reading and he hated writing. Why join the Newspaper club?

Well for starters it was right there. He wouldn't have to search for a stupid club just for him if he just went to that one. A couple of years ago he would have looked to each end of the earth to find it. Now he had grown very anti work. He hadn't trained in years and he didn't plan on it.

His work ethic had all but died and all he had was a non Ninja friend, a gangster Uncle and his good looks. If he ever lost his looks, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome?" Naruto asked.

She looked up at him. She had just gotten into her chair, not expecting anyone to really join her club. Not after what happened last year.

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"I'm joining your club…" He said simply.

He waited for her to respond. She had a look of total shock on her face. He hadn't even left the room.

"B-But you haven't even looked at any other clubs! Wouldn't you like to see what suites you more rather than join a club right now?" She asked.

Naruto looked at the door. The distance between him and it seemed to get larger by the second. It was all the way over there. He would literally have to get up and do something. He sounded like Shikamaru right now, but he didn't really mind.

"Well I love to…. Investigate! Yeah! In fact back in middle school I took yearbook!" Naruto said.

He hadn't done any of what was described. He actually didn't even go to school most days. But there was this genius chick in all of his classes that he would just copy off of. He didn't do extra curricular activities because they where boring and easy. He wouldn't even join one right now if it weren't for the fact that it was required.

"Well if you come up here I can give you the sheets to sign!" She said happily.

He looked at the desk in the front of the room. All the way in the front of the room. AAAAALLLLLLL the way up there. He felt the room get a thousand times bigger as he tried to get to it.

"Here I go…." Naruto said aloud.

Shizuka smiled brightly at him. She sure was a happy individual.

"Up to the front of the class….." Why was this so hard?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Come on Tsukune-kun! Lets go to check out the undead appreciation club!" Moka said happily to the boy she was dragging across campus.

"Let's not…." Tsukune said.

A bit of sweat went down the back of Tsukune's neck. This girl would be the death of him. He had already passed by the Pyromaniac club, the Cannibal hugging group and the Knife swallowing association.

He really wished he could just find some normal club or something.

It was as if a very holy being was looking after him.

The Swim Club!

Someone was looking out for him! He knew it! He knew how to swim; decently; and by the looks of it, there were only girls in the club by the looks of it.

It was official. Tsukune was an in the closet pervert. It was simple mathematics and easy to understand science. He was the kind of pervert that didn't like for others to know that he was one.

"Hey let's go check out the Swim Club!" Tsukune said happily.

He grabbed Moka by her arm before she could protest and dragged her over to the swimming club outside.

"B-But T-Tsukune!"

"Don't worry Moka-chan! I'm sure you'll look great in a swimsuit!" Tsukune said happily.

They reached the pool, to be greeted by a turquoise haired beauty. This made Tsukune drool slightly.

"T-Tsukune!" Moka shouted, getting a little angry.

Little known fact about Moka; she didn't do well with water. In fact; it was one of her only weaknesses. Most myths about vampires where fake. Catholic based relics didn't kill them, they ate garlic with almost everything so it couldn't be called a weakness and a wooden stake to the heart would kill anyone really. Water however, was a legitimate weakness.

"Hello my name is Tamao Ichinose! How would you two like to join the swim club?" She asked.

"We would love to!" Tsukune said, before Moka could answer.

Tsukune's face then felt like a very bad feeling color. The color of red. He didn't like that color and he knew exactly what it felt like. It felt like red. Red didn't feel nice in the slightest. It actually stung.

Moka stormed off leaving a very confused Tsukune standing in front of a very appealing swim club.

"Can I join too?" A boy asked.

He looked a little older then Tsukune with white hair and deep purple eyes. His stare was one of the most intense things Tsukune had ever seen in his life. His teeth where sharp and seemed to have been chiseled.

"Ohhh More guys! This is perfect!" Tamao smiled.

She had a horrible glint in her eyes that made Tsukune gulp. Little did any of them know that the purple eyed boy was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"I can't believe him!" Moka said loudly.

A lot of people in the hallways where looking at her weirdly, but she didn't care. She was angry, infuriated even.

"Hey Moka-chan!" Naruto greeted, having already left class; finally.

He came to a consensus with Ms. Nekonome. He decided it would be best that instead of him getting up, she would come to him to sign. She asked why and he said that he didn't want to twist his ankle cause he had something important to do today. Ms. Nekonome was one of the most gullible people in the world.

"Hey…" She said sadly back.

Naruto frowned. He didn't need the ability to read emotions; which he could sometimes when the conditions where right; to tell that she was sad.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's Tsukune!" She said angrily.

Steam left her ears as Naruto sweat dropped. What has Tsukune done now? Probably something stupid again.

"Moka help!" Naruto and Moka both turned there heads to see Tsukune outside being attacked by a group of mermaids. Their faces had contorted into fish like things.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted, running outside.

All of the other students ignored it. Everyone knew to avoid the swim club. They ate other monsters so it wasn't very smart to go anywhere near it. Whoever got caught was dead, no doubt about it. Nobody really knew why they where aloud a club like that but the Headmaster seemed to make idiotic decisions every once in a while.

"Shit." Naruto said, dashing after the pink haired vampire.

They where outside and Naruto was surprised by the lack of people coming to watch. Good thing too; he honestly didn't feel like entertaining an audience.

Tsukune was thrown onto the ground by a fish looking Tamao. He was now back in his environment. He was in swim trunks and nothing else. He didn't know what happened to that other kid and he didn't really care.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted, coming to the aid of her friend.

"Moka!" Tsukune said, reaching out to her friend.

He clearly was very inaccurate with his hands because instead of grabbing her, he grabbed her Rosario. It popped off of her neck and then power washed over the surrounding area.

"Woah…" Naruto said aloud.

Now the Moka in front of Tsukune had stopped being the Moka that he had originally met. Now she was a white haired goddess with big breasts and what seemed to be a temper.

"You humans are so stupid." Moka said coldly.

'Shit this chicks hard ass…' Naruto thought to himself.

Tamao jumped out of the water only to be kicked back in with at least two tons of force. This new Moka wasn't only hot, she was strong. Very strong.

"Alright a Fight!" Came a scream.

The boy from earlier had jumped out of the water holding a giant cleaver and came down upon Moka. She smirked kicking the stupid boy, only for her foot to got through him and get drenched. The boy batted her away and then kicked Tsukune at her. Naruto caught both of them.

He put them both down on the ground on their feet.

"I don't need your help human. I can take on this monster." Moka said.

"Your strong Moka-chan. But this aint just any ordinary monster." Naruto said simply.

"Who the hell are you?" Tamao asked.

The boy tilted his head to get a look at the mermaid. Her face had reverted back to normal. He smiled, showing every last one of his sharpened teeth. He turned back toward Naruto and his group.

"The names Suigetsu! The Second Demon of the Mist!"


End file.
